This invention relates in general to carpet laying and more particularly to a carpet stretching tool.
It is quite common for home owners and apartment dwellers to attempt to lay their own carpeting and thereby save much of the cost of installing carpeting. However, without the correct tools, the task is undertaken with great difficulty and at the risk of having ill-fitted and rippled carpeting. One of the most important tools used by professional carpet installers is a carpet stretcher. This tool bridges the room and has a gripping head at one end which bites into the carpeting. A manually applied force causes the tool to extend in length and thereby move the gripping head away from the opposite end of the tool. In so doing, it stretches the carpet so that the carpet lays perfectly flat and without ripples.
Carpet stretchers of current manufacturer are designed for use over and over again by professional carpet layers and hence are quite expensive. Indeed, the cost of such tools often exceeds the labor cost for laying the carpet. Moreover, they are of extended length and hence are not easily transported in automobiles.